love_livefandomcom-20200223-history
Nozomi Tojo
Toujou Nozomi is one of the nine main characters in Love Live!. She is 17 years old and a third year in high school. Nozomi was born on June 9 and is a Gemini. She has purple hair tied in a double, low ponytail and turquoise eyes. Her theme color is purple. Nozomi is 159 centimeters tall, and her blood type is O. She is part of Lily White, a mini idol unit. She is voiced by Aina Kusuda. Background Although Nozomi is not from the Kansai region, she speaks in a Kansai dialect. She enjoys helping out at the local shrine. Nozomi is Ayase Eri's best friend, and Eri has admitted to Kousaka Honoka that she has seen Eri's emotional (and embarrassing, she adds) side. Personality Nozomi is Eri's best friend and the vice president of the school council. She often advises μ's and appears as wise. However, because of the way she punishes them (by grabbing their breasts), she often seems perverted. Despite this, she is the eldest member of μ's. Clubs and Hobbies She likes reading fortunes and finds an interest in helping the girls as much as possible. She is also the student council vice president. Chronology In Episode 1, Nozomi makes her first appearance with Eri when they approached Honoka, Sonoda Umi, and Minami Kotori. Eri asks Kotori if her mother said anything about closing the school; Kotori says she didn't. Eri and Nozomi both excuse themselves to go talk to the chairwoman. Eri tells her that the student council believes they should continue club activities under the assumption that the school isn't going to close. However, the chairwoman replies that the student council should focus on improving the school life for current students. Eri tries to object, but Nozomi shushes her. The chairwoman tells Eri that she knows she means good, and the two excuse themselves. Later, the audience sees Nozomi watching Honoka on the rooftop. That is until Honoka hears someone singing and playing the piano. Honoka follows the music and discovers Nishikino Maki singing and playing "Aishiteru Banzai!" on the piano. Later on, near the end of the episode, while Honoka, Umi, and Kotori leave the school, Nozomi overheard what the girls were saying, and tells Eri that she wishes she could tell someone she knows that she understands how Honoka feels. Eri tells her that she she always says a little too much, to which Nozomi replies that it's the vice president's job to do so. In Episode 2, Honoka, Umi, and Kotori are preparing for their first concert. However, they don't have a song nor an idol group name. They soon, however, get the name μ's and they decide to use it. In Episode 3, μ's have their first live. However, things don't go as plan when nobody shows up. However, they begin to sing "Start:Dash!!" when Koizumi Hanayo comes in, quickly followed by her friend Hoshizora Rin. While performing, Nozomi listens to them outside the exit door. In Episode 5, μ's realizes that they have more than enough members to form an official club. However, Eri tells them that there's already an Idol Research Club. After the sole member of the club, Yazawa Niko, declines their offer of merging clubs, Nozomi explains to μ's that Niko once tried to become a school idol, but failed because she set the bar too high for the group, causing it to fall apart. The girls later go to Niko to ask if she'd be willing to teach them how to be proper idols, to which she accepts. In Episode 6, Nozomi suggests to μ's that they should shoot a new music video. While recording interviews with the group, Nozomi asks Honoka why she's the leader of the group when she does nothing. Thus, Niko decides to hold a dance and singing contest. When μ's decide they don't need a leader and shoot their new music video "Korekara no Someday," Nozomi tells Eri that she should help μ's. In Episode 7, after Umi discovers Ayase Arisa is Eri's little sister and that Eri recorded and uploaded μ's first concert, Eri tells her that she believes all idol groups are amateur, including A-Rise. Umi asks Nozomi why she would think that, and Nozomi explains that Eri was once a ballerina and an expert at dancing. Afterwards, Umi is in a temporary state of shock, but decides that she wants to ask Eri to teach μ's how to dance and be their choreographer. However, Nozomi told her that there was something else Umi had to do: help the others study for their exams. When the exams are done and all the members of μ's passed, they started to go to the chairwoman's office, but overhear her tell Eri and Nozomi that the school will stop accepting new students next year and shut down. In Episode 8, following the events of the previous episode, the principal explains to μ's that that'll only happen if the upcoming open day doesn't go well. Umi asks Eri to be μ's choreographer, and she agrees. Eri puts μ's through intense training, but is surprised that they're willing to go through with it. Nozomi tells Eri that she should do what she wants to do instead of doing what other people expect her to do, thus leading her to wonder what she really wants to do. This gives her a silent pause and she regrets in giving up her dreams. Knowing the truth, Honoka and her friends approach Eri and ask her to join the group. Even though she was not convinced at first, she sees this as a way for her to rise back again, and Eri finally join μ's, together with Nozomi as well, who reveals that she came up with the group's name: μ's, which refers to the nine goddesses of music. Coincidentally, there are nine members in μ's. The now complete group performs "Our Live, Your LifeBokura no LIVE, Kimi to no LIVE" at the open day to a pleased crowd, making the open day a success. In Episode 9, Eri assigned Kotori to write lyrics for a new song based on Akiba culture, because she works at a maid café there. Kotori, unfortunately, struggles to create the lyrics, which soon has an impact on her studies because of her stress. However, thanks to Honoka and Umi, she is able to create the song "Wonder Zone" by recalling her feelings when she works in Akihabara. In Episode 10, μ's decide to go to Maki's beach house after getting permission from her parents. Eri creates a rule that no one is allowed to use the honorifics "senpai" for the duration of the trip, so they can break down the barrier between upper and underclassmen. The girls spend the whole day at the beach playing, but Nozomi and Eri are quick to notice Maki not participating. At night, when the girls were going to sleep, Honoka says that she couldn't sleep and began eating food. Nozomi then initiates a pillow fight and all of them join in except for Umi, who is already fast asleep. However, a pillow hits Umi while she was sleeping, causing her to get cranky and begin throwing "supersonic pillows" at everyone, hitting Yazawa Niko, Honoka, and Eri. At the end of the episode, all of μ's go out to the beach and watch the sunrise while holding hands with each other. In Episode 11, μ's has manage to reach rank #19 on the school idol ranking site, making them eligible to apply to the Love Live! tournament. This puts pressure on μ's to keep their position. However, Niko fails to win a lottery spin to use the auditorium, causing μ's to think of where to have a concert. Honoka comes up with the idea that they can use the rooftop to hold their performance, and the group hesitantly agrees. On the day of the concert, it's raining, but the group decides to perform, anyway. After performing "No Brand Girls", Honoka faints, surprising both the audience and μ's. In Episode 12, following the events of the previous episode, Niko wants to continue the concert, but Nozomi tells her that they can't perform without Honoka. The next day, μ's go to Honoka's house to check on her. They discover that she's still recovering and has a sprained leg. They sadly tell Honoka that they dropped out of the Love Live! tournament, meaning their ranking was removed. Honoka blames herself for the incident, but μ's tell her that it's everyone's fault, instead. Everyone gets depressed from this event, but Honoka the most. At the rooftop, Maki, Hanayo, and Rin all announce that the school has been saved, thus the group decides to have a celebration. At the party, however, Umi and Kotori are noticed to not be in jolly spirits. Umi then reveals to μ's that Kotori is moving to a fashion boarding school for the rest of her high school career. Everyone is surprised by the announcement, but Honoka gets angry at Kotori for not telling her earlier. Kotori explains to her that she wanted to tell them but couldn't, and runs away. The next day, on the rooftop, μ's reveals that they're planning to do a final live with everybody before Kotori leaves. But Honoka tells them that it was her fault and that none of this would've happened if it wasn't for the accident. The members tell her to stop saying that, but Honoka then says that the school is saved, therefore there's no reason to keep on performing and that's it's impossible to go against a group like A-Rise. Honoka tells them that she quits, but before she leaves, Umi slaps her cheek, saying that she didn't think that she's that kind of person and that she's the worst there is. In Episode 13, Eri decides to put μ's on a hiatus. Niko disagrees with Eri, saying that she wants to continue being a school idol. Maki tells her that they can't continue without Honoka. Later, Nozomi and Eri are working, and Eri tells Nozomi that "μ's isn't μ's unless there's nine members." After fetching Kotori at the airport, near the end of the episode, Honoka runs into the backstage of the school auditorium and slips, hurting her butt. Kotori also comes in and μ's begin performing "Start:Dash!!," despite wearing their school uniforms, and this time with the auditorium full of people. Afterwards, Honoka tells the crowd to say "μ's Music Start!" and μ's are in the school idol ratings again. Gallery Toujou Nozomi2.jpg Toujou Nozomi3.jpg nozomi1.png nozomi2.png nozomi3.png Toujou Nozomi1.jpg Maid_Toujou_Nozomi.jpg Nozomi1.jpg Ep02 00085.png Ep05 00063.png Ep05 00220.png Ep07 00118.png Ep07 00126.png Ep07 00125.png Ep07 00136.png Ep07 00137.png Ep07 00144.png Ep07 00112.png Ep07 00038.png Ep08 00214.png Ep08 00193.png Toujou Nozomi Banner.jpg 3rd year.png Category:Characters Category:Female category:School Idol